


Dragon Hunt

by navaan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Girlfriends on a dragon hunt





	Dragon Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Zahra wields her staff with the practiced surety of the battle-honed warlock. She's not afraid, not even of a dragon. It's not their first. It's not their strongest.

She has time to throw a fierce smile at Vex, who has pulled the string of her bow back with ease. 

Her Vex. Her hunter.

Her love. 

Even with a blue dragon vomiting the cackling lightning of its breath at them, Zahra has time to appreciate the beauty of the archer.

Then it is done.

They fall beside the massive corpse, heaving, laughing. 

With the dragon's blood on their cheeks they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176096303185/critical-role-drabbles) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/614827.html).


End file.
